


Lick

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: September Bingo Ficlets [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 1_million_words, First Kiss, First Time, Kisses in Cars, M/M, Post S6 Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: Harvey decides it's time to let Mike in on something he's been holding back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a romance and smut card on a September Bingo. Not so very smutty, but...hope you enjoy.

Everyone has a 'tell.' Well, most everyone does; Harvey likes to think he's found and mastered each of his but.... Mike? 

Mike's tongue swipes over his lower lip whenever a truth he doesn't care to acknowledge gets spoken to him. Sometimes it's a quick flick and sometimes it's slow and languid depending on how emotionally invested he is in not being found out. 

But... yeah; almost every time.

Harvey hasn't clued him in, and he’s felt crappy about that fact more than once. But you don't hand over a tool lightly. You keep a tool in your pocket until you need it.

"So your boyfriend got you out of prison, huh? He put a ring on it, too? Is that why she left you?" 

The taunt, doled out by a lawyer from another firm on the way into court, is only the first of many Mike will have to endure in his post-prison life - but Mike has been through a hell of a lot worse. Still, Harvey's eyes fly to him immediately, and ....ohhhhh... It pulls the air from his lungs, seeing that sweet, pink piece of heaven slide over Mike's lip; so slow, snail-like.

Getting Mike free has been mostly about Mike's freedom, of course, but all this time they've also been holding on to each other for dear life. Harvey knew that. Now he's pretty sure Mike knows, too.

"Hey," Harvey nudges him as soon as the black car doors are shut and they're moving, wanting to push away the cloud almost literally hanging over Mike's head. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about.”

"Yeah?" Mike's posture goes from slack to alert; his eyes dilate - blue retreating, pupils expanding.

"You've got a really bad 'tell' when someone yanks your chain."

"No kidding. I probably have ten of them. Which one are you referring to?"

"This little troublemaker," Harvey sets fingers under Mike's chin; tugs his mouth softly open with a thumb, eyes on Mike’s tongue. "He's all over the place, that one..."

Mike jumps when Harvey leans in to kiss him; not so much away from him as just ...jumps. Then he relaxes; doesn’t kiss back, mostly lets him, like he’s processing every press and lick and gentle suck.

Like he can’t quite believe it.

"Shit....Harvey," Mike breathes out, bumping foreheads for emphasis.

Harvey waits, doesn't act - simply turns enough to stare into Mike's eyes and then down at that mouth and...

Now Mike's tongue is telling him volumes; Mike diving back in to kiss him hard and deep. A little bite in there, even and…. oh, Harvey can feel him wanting to climb on his lap and wouldn’t that be nice?

But, well… they are in a limo.

“Damn…baby boy…you can kiss…” Harvey says against Mike’s lips.

"Wish we'd done this sooner," Mike’s looking shy; glancing toward the front seat to make sure the driver isn't overly interested.

“Can’t fix the past,” Harvey shrugs. “But…there’s the future, so… what do you say we get going on it?”

Mike’s eyes are sparkling like they haven’t in so long; he’s grinning softly and blushing as he nods, silent, and Harvey is no longer willing to wait until tonight to get him alone – ‘cause this is going to be so much fun.

Screw the driver, Harvey thinks once he's instructed him to change routes: He's kissing Mike all the way home.


End file.
